She's Everything
by angellwings
Summary: Three-shot. "She's everything I ever wanted, and everything I need. I talk about her. I go on and on and on. 'Cause she's everything to me." Based on Brad Paisley's "She's Everything" Currently: Natella
1. A Yellow Pair of Running Shoes

**A/N: **So this is based on the Brad Paisley song "She's Everything" and was part of a, sort of, fic-swap between me and icing. (By fic-swap I mean I said "I'll write this if you write this" and she said "OKAY!"). Hope you guys like it!

Happy reading!

angellwings

**_For Ellyse_**

She's Everything

By angellwings

* * *

><p><em>"She's a yellow pair of running shoes<br>A holey pair of jeans  
>She looks great in cheap sunglasses<br>She looks great in anything  
>She's I want a piece of chocolate<br>Take me to a movie  
>She's I can't find a thing to wear<br>Now and then she's moody"_

* * *

><p>Caitlyn glared at her closet. How was it possible to have a closet filled to the brim with clothes and not have a <em>thing<em> to wear? Jason had reservations for them tonight and Caitlyn knew the restaurant well. It was fancy. Black tie fancy. And, of course, all she could find at the moment were jeans and sundresses. None of which fit the dress code she needed.

She groaned in frustration and started ripping things out of her closet. She had to have a cocktail dress in there _somewhere_!

She threw the very last garment on her bed and then turned to observe the damage. She felt like screaming or kicking something. How did she not have a single thing appropriate for this restaurant? Jason was going to be home soon and then they would be leaving in half an hour and she had nothing to wear! She knew she should have looked through her closet last night, but Jason just had to _distract_ her.

Distracting was the _perfect_ word for Jason. She couldn't concentrate on anything but him when they were together. And he'd decided last night was the night to prove that to her _again_.

She heard the door open and close and she panicked. She ran to the bedroom door and locked it. He could not see this mess. Normally she couldn't care less, but…this was her entire closet. It looked like their bedroom had been ransacked.

She scrambled to pick things up off the floor. The hangers were everywhere so she was never going to get them hung up before he reached their bedroom. She threw the hangers in the closet and shoved the clothes under their king sized bed. It was so huge that she was willing to bet she could cram everything underneath it.

"Caity? Are you home?"

She squeaked and started working faster. Jason was headed toward the bedroom. Just as she shoved the last piece of clothing under the bed the door knob jiggled.

"Caitlyn?"

"Hey, Jase!"

"Why's the door locked?"

"Oh! Is it?" She said as she feigned ignorance. "Hold on, I'm coming."

She spun around and made sure the mess was hidden before she quickly unlocked the door and let him in.

"Welcome home, Birdman. How was work?" She asked as she tried to keep her composure.

"Same as usual," Jason said with a shrug as he looked around the bedroom. "What were you doing in here?"

"Um, just cleaning up a bit," Caitlyn lied.

Jason smirked at her. "Cleaning?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Then why is your bra hanging across the bedside lamp?" Jason asked with a chuckle.

She turned to the lamp and cursed. Of course, the one thing she didn't notice was her fire engine red lace bra.

Jason grinned at her. "So, what were you _really_ doing?"

"I don't have a thing to wear!" Caitlyn yelled suddenly as she threw herself onto their bed. "Seriously, _nothing!_"

"You've got to have something," Jason said as he made his way toward her closet. Before Caitlyn could stop him he'd opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight of the closet full of empty hangers. "Um, Caitlyn…where are all of your clothes?"

She buried her face in her pillow and whimpered. "Underneath the bed."

Jason's brow furrowed. "Why are all of your clothes—nevermind. I'm sure you have a reason."

"Not a good one," Caitlyn admitted with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Okay, so then…we'll go buy you something," Jason said thoughtfully.

"Jason, we have a half an hour," Caitlyn said with a sigh. "I still have to do my hair and makeup. I don't think I'm going to make it."

Jason narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of a solution and sat down on the end of the bed. Caitlyn groaned and threw her pillow across the room.

"I totally ruined tonight, didn't I?" She asked in frustration. "I'm sorry, Jase. I know you had all these really sweet plans and I just…_failed_. I'm really sorry."

"Caity," Jason said with a soft smile. "You didn't ruin anything. Honestly, it's not a big deal."

"But you've been looking forward to this all week! You kept reminding me!" Caitlyn said as she buried her face in her hands.

Jason chuckled and pried her hands away from her face. "I've been looking forward to it all week because I thought _you_ were looking forward to it. You know me, I'm not a _fancy_ guy, but I thought that since you love food so much you would enjoy it."

Caitlyn sniffled and looked up at him. "I _do_ love food."

Jason smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead. "I know."

"But I've only really been excited for this because I thought _you_ were. I'd just as soon check out that sketchy looking place next to the bowling alley," Caitlyn admitted. "I hear their beef fajita tacos are phenomenal."

Jason's eyes widened. "Really? And their salsa?"

"Super spicy," Caitlyn said with a grin. She kissed his cheek and winked at him. "Just the way you like it."

Jason blushed and laughed. "Oh, the innuendo. You just can't go without it."

Caitlyn giggled. "Life is no fun without innuendos."

Jason smirked and took Caitlyn's hand. He kissed the back of it before he spoke. "Okay, let's try this. We'll ditch the reservation—"

"But, Jase, places like that charge for tha—"

"Caitlyn, we're ditching the reservation," Jason said with a smile. "Trust me. Now, you get dressed and we'll go do whatever you want to do."

"Whatever I want to do?" Caitlyn asked.

Jason nodded. "We'll go to that place beside the bowling alley and then where ever else you want."

Caitlyn smiled warmly at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Can we go to a movie?" Caitlyn asked. "And I mean a movie at an actual movie theater. Like a normal non-famous couple."

Jason nodded again. "Sure, as long as you don't mind if I wear a baseball cap and a fake mustache."

Caitlyn laughed. "Are you kidding? I would _love_ to see you in a fake mustache."

"Alright, then that's what we'll do. Dinner and a movie like an everyday average couple," Jason told her. "Do you need help getting your clothes out from under the bed?"

Caitlyn blushed and shook her head. She leaned over the side of the bed and sighed at the mess. "Oh, screw it. I'll just grab the first things that make sense and wear that. I'll clean all this up later. _Much later_."

She leaned over the side of the bed again and tugged some clothes out from under them. When she surfaced she had a worn out pair of jeans in one hand and t-shirt in the other. She ran into the bathroom and changed clothes. She put on a little bit of make up and pulled her hair back into a pony tail before she picked out her favorite pair of bright yellow tennis shoes. She spun around and smiled at Jason shyly.

"So, how's this?"

He smiled and stood up from the bed. He pulled her close and placed a hand on either side of her face. "It's perfectly _you_, and I love it."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and blushed. "You're such a cheeseball."

He shook his head and kissed her lips slowly. He pulled back and then took her hand and twirled her around in front of him. "It doesn't matter what you wear, Caity. You're always beautiful."

"See? Cheeseball," Caitlyn said as she ducked her head and wrapped her arms around his chest. She yanked him toward her and kissed him fiercely. "But I love you for it."


	2. A Saturn with a Sunroof

She's Everything

By angellwings

* * *

><p><em>"She's a Saturn with a sunroof<br>With her brown hair a-blowing  
>She's a soft place to land<br>And a good feeling knowing  
>She's a warm conversation<br>That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
>She's a fighter when she's mad<br>And she's a lover when she's loving"_

* * *

><p>Mitchie quickly dialed Shane's number and she parked around the back of the radio station. So far no one had seen her and she wanted to keep it that way. The guys had just gotten home from a short European tour, but they'd had to go do an interview immediately after they landed so Mitchie was meeting Shane at the interview. The phone rang and rang and rang. Mitchie was about to hang up when she saw the back door open and Shane come sprinting out. She leaned across the seat and opened the passenger side door of her blue Saturn Astra. Shane climbed in quickly and shut the door.<p>

He smiled warmly at her and kissed her slowly before he pulled away. "Hi."

She beamed at him. "Hi." They took a moment to take in the welcome sight of each other before Mitchie shook herself back to reality. "We should go before somebody sees us."

"Where are we going?" Shane asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "For a drive."

Shane chuckled. "Okay, but a drive where?"

"No idea," Mitchie told him.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean _my_ girlfriend, _the planner_, doesn't have a destination in mind?" Shane asked with a smirk.

"Nope," Mitchie said with a chuckle. "I figure the further we drive the better chance we'll have to be alone."

Mitchie hadn't seen Shane in weeks and all she wanted was some alone time, but as long as they were in LA their only option was to lock themselves in Shane's house. Mitchie wasn't in the mood to be a hermit today. She wanted to be outside and see the sky. Once they were far enough out of the city Mitchie rolled down the windows and opened the sun roof to let in the warm California air. She felt Shane's eyes on her and turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked with a blush.

Shane smiled softly and grabbed her hand. "You're just beautiful that's all."

Mitchie smiled and turned her eyes back to the road, and spoke up sarcastically. "Right, I'm sure I look stunning while my hair is blowing around all over the place."

Shane laughed and nodded. "You do and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"This is just because you haven't seen me in weeks," Mitchie said with a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"No, the tour has nothing to do with it," He said as he squeezed her hand. "So, how's the album coming?"

"Really well," Mitchie said happily. "We've got three more tracks to complete. How was the tour?"

Shane noticed Mitchie took a nearly deserted exited before he answered. "It was great. Large crowds, high energy, but it would've been better if you'd been out there with us."

There was a beach coming into view and Mitchie quickly found the nearest place to park. "Well, I'm here now. So what do you say we go sit on the beach and enjoy the day?"

"Where are we?" Shane asked.

"This is a private beach," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Doesn't that mean we _can't_ enjoy it?" Shane asked.

"We're guests of the owner," Mitchie said as she got of the car. Shane followed her quickly.

"I thought you didn't know where we were going?" Shane asked as he caught up with her.

"Well, I didn't, at first," Mitchie said with a grin as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. "But then I remembered this place."

They continued to walk hand in hand and admire the sun as it began to set on the beach. They stopped and Shane stood behind Mitchie and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and then leaned forward to lightly kiss the spot below her ear. "This is perfect. Who owns this place?"

Shane felt Mitchie tense and he could tell she didn't want to answer. "Just a guy I collaborated on the album with while you were gone."

Shane gave her a suspicious look. "Who exactly is this _guy_?"

"Okay, before I tell you, I want you to know that the song he brought to me was too good to pass up. I mean it was the whole package. It had an amazing beat, a phenomenal message…its _real_ quality, Shane."

"Just spit it out, Mitchie," Shane said with a sigh as he turned her around to face him.

"Luke Williams," Mitchie told him hesitantly.

"Wait, what?" Shane asked in disbelief. "You collaborated with Luke Williams?"

Mitchie nodded. "He's actually not the same guy he was at Camp."

"Oh, right, so you're best buddies now? I mean, you know him well enough to think he'd be comfortable with us on his _private_ beach," Shane said in a raised voice.

"Shane," Mitchie said with a huff. "We've all grown up since camp. It stands to reason that Luke would—"

"He's a jerk, Mitch. Always has been, always will be."

"God, you know what your problem is?" Mitchie said as she glared at him.

"What? Go ahead and tell me what my big giant flaw is," Shane yelled as he glared back.

"You're so stubborn! And you just _can't_ let go of _anything!_" Mitchie yelled. "Why does it have to be such a big deal that I worked with Luke? So we have a less than stellar history with him? That doesn't change the fact that he's a talented musician!"

"He's not a nice guy, Mitchie. You know that."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Well, neither were you when we first met."

"That is not the same thing and you know it," Shane said with a huff.

"How do you know? You don't know Luke. None of us ever took the time," Mitchie said as she stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what makes you think he's such a good person?" Shane asked with a tense jaw.

Mitchie sighed and took a step closer to him. "You were underneath it all, weren't you?" Shane's angry look didn't soften but Mitchie took another step any way. She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Come on, Shane, what if you'd never forgiven me for lying to you back then? And what if I'd never given you a chance to prove you _weren't_—" She paused and grinned. "A cookie cutter pop star type? Where would _we_ be then?"

A small smile broke across Shane's face and his shoulders relaxed. He sighed before he answered. "We'd be alone and sad and nowhere near who we _should_ be."

"Exactly," Mitchie said as she smoothed out the shoulders of Shane's jacket. "_Luke_ is alone and sad and I think we owe it to the people we used to be to give him one measly little chance. That's all I want, Shane. Can we do that? Please?"

Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist and pulled her close to him. "Of course we can do that." He shook his head and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "How are you so nice?"

"Everybody deserves basic human kindness, Shane," Mitchie said honestly. "If we lose that then we lose what makes life so beautiful."

Shane leaned forward and captured Mitchie's lips with his. He pulled back and smiled warmly at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mitchie said with a contented sigh. "I'm so glad you're back. You have no idea how much I missed you."


	3. A Bubble Bath and Candles

She's Everything

By angellwings

* * *

><p><em>She's a bubble bath and candles<br>"Baby come and kiss me"  
>She's a one glass of wine<br>And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be_  
><em>And the stealer of the covers<em>  
><em>She's a picture in my wallet<em>  
><em>and my unborn children's mother<em>.

* * *

><p>This had to be the worst day of the century. Ella threw her tote bag down by the door and kicked off her heels. She set her purse on the coffee table and tossed her keys down next to it. Nothing had gone right and she'd been yelled at all day. First her boss lectured her for dropping the ball on a potential new client and then one of her clients had yelled at her about all of the accessories Ella had chosen for a particular dress. It was an all day sort of yelling too. Nothing she suggested was right.<p>

Ella made a beeline to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. If there was ever a day to drink it would be today. She poured herself a large glass and then took it with her toward the bathroom. She set the glass down and went to fetch everything she would need for nice long soak. Nate would be home any minute and if she didn't hop in the bath soon he'd find some way to distract her from it. Whenever Nate was in town for a while he liked to spend his evenings all alone with her and he couldn't do that if she was in a bath salt induced stupor.

She ran the water and then prepared the salts and soaps and lit a few lavender scented candles before she peeled off her dress and slipped into the bath one leg at a time. She groaned in relief as she sank in and hissed as her back settled against the cold porcelain tub. She reached over the edge of the tub and picked up her wine glass. Now _this_ was heaven. She could fall asleep right here and have extremely pleasant dreams.

Only, she wouldn't because it was possible she could drown.

The front door opened and closed and she heard Nate chuckle. He must have seen her bags and her shoes.

"Ella?" He called as she heard his voice coming closer. "You're in the bath, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"Bad day?"

"You have no idea."

"You're not coming out of there for the rest of the night, are you?"

"I might!" Ella said with a laugh. "Hey, Maestro!"

"What?" His voice sounded like it was halfway down the hallway now.

"Come and kiss me!"

"Alright, alright," Nate said as he reached the bathroom door. "I'm coming."

The bathroom door opened and she greeted Nate with a bright smile. "Well, hello there, Professor."

He spotted the wine glass in her hands and grinned. "And now the nicknames make sense."

"Oh, hush. You like it when I call Maestro and Professor and you know it," Ella said as she waved him over. "I believe you owe me a kiss."

Nate smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She smirked and reached a soapy hand up and around his neck. She tugged and Nate topped over into the water. Ella laughed and made sure to hold her wine glass above the water as Nate fell. He gave her a lopsided grin and shook his head. "I should have seen that coming."

She chuckled as he tried to wipe the soap out of his hair. "You look so cute in suds."

"For someone who's had a bad day you sure seem chipper," Nate said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm away from work for the _weekend_, I'm in a nice relaxing bath, and _you're here_," Ella said as she splashed him. "I'd say my life is pretty good until Monday."

Nate's eyes widened suddenly and he jumped. "Shit! My phone!"

Ella held back a chuckle as Nate suddenly jumped out of the bath tub and started emptying his pockets. If it were anyone else she'd feel very bad, but Nate could definitely afford another phone. He groaned as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. It was drenched. Ella bit her bottom lip as Nate finally reached his phone. He sighed and shook his head.

Ella winced. "Sorry, babe. I didn't think about that."

He shrugged and set the phone on the bathroom countertop. "I'm not really concerned about the phone or the wallet, El. It's okay." He pulled everything out of the wallet and laid it out to dry. He got to the small photo portion of his wallet and frowned. "Well, there goes that," he said as he tossed it into the bin. He turned back to face her and smiled weakly. He kissed her lips and then motioned to his clothes. "I think I'm gonna go change."

Ella smiled and nodded. "Okay, I think I'm done in here anyway."

"El, don't get out if don't want to. It's okay, really. Take your time," Nate assured her with a smile as he left.

She sighed and got out anyway. She set her wine glass down and wrapped her robe around her. She glanced at what he'd laid out on the counter. Credit cards, cash, business cards, and one smeared post it note. She squinted at it and recognized her own hand writing. She smiled softly as she realized what it was. He'd asked her out _just _before he had to go on stage for a show two years ago, and she left a post-it note on his dressing room mirror with her answer. He'd kept it all this time. She turned to leave and as she did the small photo folder he'd dumped into the bin caught her eye. Again she smiled at the picture of her sitting on top. It wasn't a professionally taken photo but instead it was a personal photo. She was almost certain it was one Nate had taken himself.

She secured the sash on her pink terry cloth robe and headed toward their bedroom where Nate was just slipping a white t-shirt over his head. She grinned and leaned against the door frame. "It's just you and me, Maestro. You don't really _have_ to put on a shirt, you know?"

Nate chuckled and turned to look at her. "Why is it that wine always puts you in a playful mood?"

"Because, according to Caitlyn, wine is sexy," Ella said with giggle. Her face turned serious and she wrapped her arms around him from behind. She kissed his neck before she continued. "I'm sorry about your wallet, Nate."

He shrugged and covered her hands with his own. "It's really fine, Ella. I promise."

"Nate, I saw the note and the photo," Ella said as she leaned her cheek against the back of his shoulder.

"The note's been through worse and I'm sure I have another copy of that photo somewhere. It's nothing," Nate said as he squeezed her hands. She let him go and he turned to face her with a smile. "Besides, I've got you all to myself for the whole weekend, right?"

Ella smiled and blushed. "Right."

"That could be interesting," Nate said as he wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and reached up to bury her hands in his wet curls.

"It better be," Ella said as she twisted a few of his curls around her fingers.


End file.
